Interlocking and maintaining devices for a pair of closely-spaced pushbuttons have been known heretofore. For example, G. B. Horn et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,487,970, dated Nov. 15, 1949, shows a fluorescent lamp switch of the two-button snap-action type having a center-fulcrummed rocker member biased by leaf springs at its ends so as to be maintained in either of two angular orientations. The pushbuttons are coupled to this rocker member by sides of the latter fitting into slots and the rocker member carries a movable contact at one end and depresses a leaf spring movable contact at its other end to actuate the switch. These parts are mounted in a molded switch housing. Also, S. L. Frank U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,257, dated July 2, 1968, shows a maintained-position interlocking mechanism for interlocking a pair of pushbutton switches having L-shaped plate members riveted to the respective pushbuttons and being pin-and slot coupled to opposite ends of a center-pivoted bar. A separate single-spring-biased toggle mechanism is supported on the pushbuttons and is pin and slot coupled to the bar on both sides of its center pivot so as to maintain it in either of its bistable positions to which it is actuated by the pushbuttons.
While these prior devices have been useful for their intended purposes, this invention relates to improvements thereover.